Kisses in Time
by kotmr
Summary: Drabbles and short stories of different kisses, different emotions running through them. Or just random stories of the two. The main pairing of these would be YaminoMalik/YaminoYuugi. Yep. You read that right.
1. Jealousy

**Title: **Jealousy  
**Pairing: **Yami no Marik / Yami no Yuugi  
**Warning:** The author is a silly fangirl. Oh, and this inlcudes minor mentions of sex.

* * *

In the corner of my eye, I saw him bristle, as if he was a cat, and somebody had trespassed onto his property.

Had they though? I'm not too sure. It was merely a girl that I have a project with. But, upon closing the door, I realized it had been a whole week that we walked home together, when usually Marik would wait by the school entrance for me.

As I expected, Marik made a move, as I had not expected; was that he turned me over and pinned me against the door. "You're mine." His possessive words leaked through his gritted teeth.

I don't see why he's making such a big deal out of this, but the anger I can spot in his eyes told me better than to argue with a pissed off Marik. "You're thi—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as he pressed his lips against mind, taking the moment of off guard to intrude into my mouth, searching, dominating, conquering.

Finally able to breathe as he let go, I panted for breath, and tilted my head slightly as as Marik had bent down to attack at my neck. Before I knew it, my schoolbag was gone, I was on our bed and all I had was Marik. But then, he was my everything. Everything that I wasn't, everything that I lacked.

And I? I too, am everything he isn't. You must be wondering how we get along. That's a story left for another time.

He towered over me, and I only caught his eyes for a glimpse of a moment. "Mine.." I heard him growl, "Mine," This time, louder, before pain shot through my systems, making me hiss.

"Nnng..Marik..."

"Mine."

"..my neck.."

"Mine."

"...yours."

And he too, was mine. Nothing can take him away from me; Not that you would, right? Hah..

Nobody, can take away his hands, the way he gripped at my hips, the way he murmurs my name in pleasure, the way he claims I am his, while he is mine.

I haven't 'lost it', as Bakura so kindly pointed out. But do you believe there can be someone who is only pure? Without any trace of scars, darkness, hatred, jealousy within them? I am only being who I am. Not even my aibou...was that pure. He is perhaps..the closest.

"Ha...ha..." "Ha...nnmha...ha..."

All there was happened to be those heavy breathing sounds for a while, before I found myself saying, "Mine."

"Yours."

* * *

What can I say. I'm a freaking fangirl. I still tried to put them in character.. gagghhhh.


	2. Gone

"How about celery? They're good for you. You can't always just have beef, pork and—"

"Chicken for dinner.."

Sighing, the tanned hand that was pointing to the celery raised to his face, covering it. "You never listen to me." Dropping the hand, a pout crossed onto his face, and Atem made it as cute as possible. Seeing Marik smile softly made him smile as well. "Alright~! What else do we need?"

Skipping over and looking at the list that Marik pulled out from their pocket, both of them said at the same time: "Candles."

"Ha! Jinx! Double jinx! Triple! And f—Hey! Wait for me!" Atem was too busy doing his victory dance to not notice that Marik had headed off from the food section.

After dancing around the supermarket, and a horribly long line, passing by a Santa at the door for charity, the groceries were in the backseat and the two were seated, Marik on the wheel, and Atem in the backseat hugging the groceries.

"Change the colors of the sky..and open up to, the ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you.."

"Aww! Don't sing such an emo song! I know, you say it's not emo, change ittttttt." Atem whines from the backseat, kicking at the back of the driver's seat.

"What about now? What about today? What if you're making me, all that I was meant to be..What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words that we could never find.."

"Screw it." Marik reached over and skipped the song on the mix CD he had placed it. The next few songs were skipped until he cursed loudly, heavily and switched the machine off, leaving the car silent but the small quiet rustling of the grocery bags.

Atem too, had fallen silent, a concerned sad look over his face as he stared at the back of Marik's back. The whole way back was in silence as well, until they drove up and into the garage did Atem speak up. "Come on Mar-Mar, it's Christmas.."

Shivering as the cold hit him, Marik tugged open the backseat door, Atem slipping out before he grabbed all the bags with one hand, other hand digging into his pockets for the key to their house. "Right. It's Christmas." He murmurs, shaking his head just a little as if to shake away his previous grumpy-ness.

Beaming widely, Atem bobbed his head energetically and ran into the home once the door was open, then ran back to take off his shoes. "CHRISTMAS DINNER CHRISTMAS DINNER CHRISTMAS DINNER CHRISTMAS DINNER!" He chanted, running around with his arms in the air like a headless chicken.

Setting the bags in the kitchen, Marik set out the things needed for dinner, the candles over to the dining table and went out to the living room where Atem was screaming around in, reaching for the remote control and turned on the television.

Immediately shutting up, Atem ran over to the television and stuck close to it.

Returning to the kitchen, Marik begun preparing for dinner.

As the clock hit eight o'clock at night, the chicken that was bought was out of the oven and onto the table in the tray, two plates, lit candles, minimum lights. Needless to say, it was romantic.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Atem."

Atem giggles, sitting in his seat on the other end of the table, looking at the plate of foot, and the chicken that smelled heavenly. He kicked his feet, a grin that was way too wide on his face.

"I got you the set of stones you wanted." Marik pulled out the unwrapped box, opening it, revealing an array of stones carved into a teardrop. Ruby, sapphire, diamond, emerald, onyx, and a larger amethyst in the middle. "I requested the amethsy, cause they remind me of your eyes. Of course, nothing is exactly quite like your eyes." Marik gently pushed the box over to the other end of the table, where Atem was already making grabby hands at it.

"They're so prettyyyyyyyyy!" He squealed. "I didn't get you anything though.."

"..Your presence for Christmas would be great. A gift, for me."

Atem had to giggle. "That's..really cheesy, Mar-Mar."

Looking over the food, Marik picked up his utensils. But, after holding that pose for a few seconds, he set it down again, getting up.

Still ogling over the 'shiny stones', Atem didn't notice anything until the leather box with his new pretty stones were lifted from the table. Atem made a loud whine, and got to his feet and followed Marik out of the kitchen, through the living room, up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Mar-Maaaarrrrr, what about dinner?" Atem whines. "And my new shiny stoonnneessssss!" He complains, but blinks, and stops in his steps as he notices where Marik was headed to. Atem stopped by the doors to their bedroom, watching the taller male.

Marik set down the leather box by an array of accessories and more stones. A counter with drawers. In the middle of the stones that reflected the lights outside, the gold accessories, large pairs of earrings, was a photo of Atem smiling widely into the camera, making bunny ears behind his hair.

The blond stared at the picture for a while before falling to his knees, setting an arm on the counter, over the stones. His head fell on top of his arm as his whole body begun to shiver and shake.

"Atem.."


	3. Make a Wish

", it's time to-"

"Take more of my blood. I know."

The nurse was slightly taken back, but went on with her job.

Coughing into his free hand, Marik leaned back against the large white pillow. It was too soft for his liking, how are you suppose to be comfortable when what you're sleeping on is too damn soft like you're sleeping on cotton, then a hard wooden plank?

'Stupid hospitals.'

The rushed steps of a doctor passed by outside of his room, but Marik barely paid any attention to it at all. Just another cancer patient dead. Who cares?

'When is it my turn..hurry up already.'

He was barely 18, and honestly, he wasn't eighteen yet. The seventeen year old had a normal family and a younger brother. They all died a year ago in a car crash. All except him. He **had** to wake from that coma. He **had** to have cancer that the doctors only saw after admitting him..he had to have only a month left to live..

Marik didn't have the money to give his family a proper funeral. Their relatives hated them, mainly because of his attitude, and now because of him, they're rotting somewhere. Slamming a fist against the side of the hospital bed, he surprised the nurse that was in the same room.

'Stupid nurses.'

Again, steps of running people outside. "God, will they rel-"

"Marik!"

"Oh great."

The doctor frowned lightly, she was in charge of part of the cancer patients, and Marik was one of them. "I have good news. Guess what?"

"You're going to pull the plug so I can die?"

"No."

"You're going to stab me to death so I can die?"

"**No!"**

"Y-"

"No. The Make-a-Wish Foundation of America just told me, the wish you sent in? Someone's paying for it."

Marik blinked a moment in silent surprise. "..Wait, I didn't send a wish in.."

"Yes you did, remember? You wanted an extravagant funeral for your parents and brother." The doctor spoke gently. "One that would make everyone jealous."

Slowly Marik's face burned red with embarrassment. "You sent what I said in!"

The doctor laughed softly. "It was your wish, you told me, so I wrote it in for you. You were grinning when you told me that."

Marik slowly allowed himself to frown again, though he remembered very clearly. "..Fine, so they're helping me do it. That's it? I get to die afterwards?"

"..No. Marik, you have to stop being so pessimistic." Sighing heavily, the doctor pulls out a light blue colored envelope, the front of it written with crayon, big, messy, childish capital letters saying: TO MISTER MARIK ISTHAR ISHTAR.

The last name was written twice, while the first incorrect spelling was crossed out with the same color crayon.

Raising an eyebrow at it, Marik reached out and took it. "What the hell is this?"

"The child who is completing your wish wrote it, telling the doctors to give this to you."

Turning the envelope over, Marik stared blankly at the Barney sticker sealing the envelope, and finally, unable to help himself, he laughed quietly, tugging the envelope open. "Kids.." he murmured as he tugged the, "Fuck. Scented paper? Really?" But it smelled of the ocean, and Marik shook his head while his doctor watched him open up the letter.

"...Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I wish to hear what the child wrote?"

"Nosy ass doctor."

"At your service~"

"Tch." Marik's eyes returned to the paper, reading it as requested.

"_'Dear Mar...Mar.'_ Who the fuck calls me Mar-Mar? Ugh._ 'Hi. I saw your wish on the pretty board when I was admitted to the hospital 'cause I broke my arm. I'm alright though!'_" Marik read with a flat tone. "I didn't say I cared about his arm.."

"Continue.."

"Tch._ 'They fixed my arm and I'm good. I bet you didn't write that wish yourself, Mar-Mar. The writing's too pretty. I bet you're pretty too, Mar-Mar. I promise to complete your wish and aaallllllllll..'_ Fuck, the kid writes too many l's._ 'all the people in Earth,'_ In Earth? How old is this kid.. _'and the whole happy universe...'_" Marik stopped, staring at the paper with a 'Really?' look.

"..Sounds like a very optimistic child."

"I'm glad he didn't come visit me.. _'And the whole happy universe and all the green aliens will be so jealous. The funeral will be held on October 20, this month! So better watch TV. Sent with so much love my cousin's head would burst, A..Tem.'_" Sighing in relief as he was finally done with the letter, he dropped his hands so the letter rested in his lap. "So the kid's name is Atem. How is he rich enough?"

"I figured you'd say something like that. Atem Kaiba. His cousin is Seto Kaiba."

"Seto..Isn't that.."

"The Jiroksoft and Orange company CEO? Yes."

"...Well, damn."

"And, today's the 20th."

"Shit! It is? Where the hell is the remote for my television." Marik turns frantically, patting his sheets and looking around for it.

"IT'S RIGHT HERE. I TOOK IT WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP. LETS WATCH IT TOGETHER, MAR-MAR!"

Marik froze.

Completely.

"You got to be shitting me.."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. Massive update cause I completely forgot to put this stuff here. ._._


	4. The Lost Sheep

_Before I begin and let you read, italics are memories. Enjoy Make a Wish._

* * *

"Marik? Marik Ishtar?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Malik, where's your brother?"

"He said he wanted to go catch ratasnakes."

"Ratasnakes? ..Rattlesnakes? Good god, there's no rattlesnakes around here, where'd he go?"

"Over the hills and far away!"

"Malik!"

"..I don't know.." Cowers.

Sighs heavily. "Everyone proceed with nap time, Yuugi, I'll leave them to you."

The volunteer worker looked a bit shocked, but nodded anyways.

"Thank-you, Yuugi."

"I think you should wear a coat, Atem, it was snowing this morning."

"Right, coat. Marik didn't take his coat! Argh! Goddamnit!" Grabbing the small black coat, Atem rushes from the daycare. From the moment that spawn of Satan had stepped through the daycare doors, it had been nothing but constant trouble.

"Snakes. Why would the goddamn idiot want to catch snakes!" Atem's mind wandered as he walked around to try to find Marik.

_"Atem? That's a stupid name."_

_"What a…charming child."_

_"My brother's like that! I'm Malik! He's Marik!"_

_Atem looked over the two kids then to the woman._

_"It's my responsibility to look after them, but I have work, my little brothers are wonderful, and I've heard this is the best daycare.."_

_Poor woman looked apologetic for the loudmouth kid. "Miss Ishtar, your brothers are in good hands."_

_"You sound like a girl, does he even have a dick, Ishizu?"_

_Malik giggles._

_"Marik! Don't be so rude to your teacher!"_

Yeah, things hadn't started out very well two years ago. A chill brough his mind back to what he's doing. "Marik? Marik! Answer me if you hear me!"

_"Marik? Marik! Are you listening to me?"_

_"Blah, blah blah, your story is boring. Read something about killing and stuff!"_

_"How about I finish this story first, then I'll tell you another story during nap time?"_

_"Fuck yes!"_

_"Marik!"_

_"Hahaha! You should see how red your face gets!"_

_That was three months in, the boy was still wild but slightly more cooperative. He had been really happy about the bloody tale, taking over of the story half way through. The part where they kept swearing was bad though._

_"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

_"Marik! Stop it!" Prying the two children away from each other, Atem was nowehere near pleased._

_"Why are you two fighting!"_

_"He hit me!"_

_"Marik did you hit him?"_

_"He shook my brother!"_

_This was the fifth incident, Atem had learned by now Marik was very protective over Malik._

_"Did you shove Malik?"_

_"…..yes."_

_"Did you apologize to Malik?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Malik?"_

_"Yes.." Malik answered, rubbing his eyes._

_"Then there's no need for a fight, Marik!"_

_"He shoved my brother!"_

_"Fighting is not—"_

_"HE SHOVED MY BROTHER!"_

That had ended in a timeout for Marik for yelling at Atem. That had been half a year too. At least it was better..somewhat.

_"Haaaaaappppyy birthday to you~!"_

_"Surprise! We got a cake for you!" Atem walked out with the cake, having eight candles. The whole class clapped, Malik being the loudest, who proceeded to shake his brother, who was shocked._

_"Cake..? Me?"_

_"Mhmm," Atem rarely got to see a surprised look from Marik, he smiled happily._

_"..Can I see it closer?"_

_"Atem took the cake from the table and closer to Marik crouching down beside him. "Here."_

_"Wow..a…whole cake for me.."_

_"Mhm—"_

_The cake was then pushed straight into Atem's face._

_"..for me to shove into your face!"_

_The whole class was in hysterics._

_Atem? Quite the opposite._

That was one year, such a troublesome kid. Atem sighed. It had started snowing and Marik was not anywhere the daycare children would usually go playing. "Marik! Are you there?"

_"Atem? Atem? Where are you?"_

_They were playing hide and eek, and well, Marik and found everything but Atem._

_'Now if I told you, it'd be too easy.' Atem thought to himself._

_Marik had started calling him Atem after around the first year. He was rather happy about that._

_"Humph. Oh Staaarrrrfish~? I can hear you day-dreaming!"_

_Facepalming, Atem took a deep breath. God, this kid irritated him. Noticing from the corner of his eyes that Marik was getting closer, he started a countdown in his head._

_'Three, two, one..!' "Rarrrrrrrrrwwwwwwww!"_

_"Fucking Jesus fucking my mother!" Marik fell back, yelling the curse out loudly. Atem stood straight, putting his hands to his hips. The look on Marik's face was so funny, but that curse was so not funny._

That was one and a half year. Atem had a pretty good laugh, and thinking back, it was really pretty funny. But well, Marik had got pissed at him for a while month. Shudderng in the cold, Atem hugged himself, he forgot his own coat, he had only gotten Marik's coat, and that's a bit too small for him. "Oh for fuck's sake, Marik, where are you?" Atem hissed under his breath, visible white air floated as he spoke to himself. Reaching the top of the small hill where he knew was Marik's 'hiding place', the daycare teacher was slightly upset as the boy was there. "Oh, Marik..Marik?" Spotting a small figure at the foot of the hill on the other side, Atem noticed Marik sitting in the snow. "Marik!" Atem yelled, running down to his student, who looked rather surprised but slightly amused to see the teacher.

"What are you doing here, Starfish?"

"Looking for you. Breaktime has long ended."

"Has it? Eh."

"Not eh. Come on, lets go back, and put on your coat."

"You didn't bring yours," he noted. "Aren't you cold?"

"A little, so-"

"I'm not done yet."

Atem saw in Marik's hands were flowers, a…ring of them? A large one too, one tiny and one small one was by the side. Sighing, knowing he can't argue with the kid, he sat in the snow, waiting. "Is my brother asleep?"

"Probably."

"Hmn."

After that, they sat there in silence for around ten more minutes.

"Done."

"Done? Lets go."

"Wait, sit."

The twenty year oild sighed heavily, sitting down again. To his surprise, Marik placed the flower hoop they just finished making onto his head. "Huh?"

"It's for you, retard. Gimme your hand." He demanded, reaching out and taking Atem's hand, putting the tiny ring of flowers around the teacher's finger. "When I grow up, I'm marrying you."

Blink. Blink. Smile. "Marik.."

"Because you're twenty and don't even have a single date. Only I'll ever want you anyways."

….Twitch.

"The last hoop's for Malik, gimme my coat, woman."

Twitch. Twitch.

Putting on his coat, Marik stoof with the last flower hoop in hand. Looking back, about to question why Atem was so silent, he recognized the angry look on their face. "Well, shit.."

"Marik, why don't you come give me a hug.."

"..my bride wants to spank me, how naughty~"

"Marik!"

The boy laughed and ran ahead, towards the daycare. Atem chased after him, glowers still on his head, and ring still on his finger.

That was a total of two years.

* * *

_This one is actually one of my favourites. _

_I would like it if people would review~? It makes me really really really happy and motivates me to write._


End file.
